


The Way You Said, "I Love You" (series of one-shots)

by Theluckiest



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theluckiest/pseuds/Theluckiest
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt list (I'll link it when I find it again).I don't know how many of these I'll do, but I'll post them here as I write them. Not all of these will be in the same universe. They're meant to stand alone (at least for now).





	The Way You Said, "I Love You" (series of one-shots)

He’s hurt. He must be, though Fenris feels no pain, because he doesn’t remember deciding to fall to his knees. He looks down and sees blood falling to the sand beneath him.

They had been at the Wounded Coast for hours fighting raiders at Aveline’s request. Just as they had called the job done and turned toward home, another group had beset them, and victory had been hard-won. They are out of healing potions and lyrium, and Hawke’s mana is so low that she had to resort to stabbing the raiders with her staff blade rather than casting spells.

As much as he doesn’t like the mage, he will have to get to Anders, if he can walk that far. That seems unlikely. They are a full day from Kirkwall, and who knows what manner of enemies they will encounter on their way back to the city.

Just as Fenris is deciding how to tell the group to go on without him, Hawke heals him.

He pushes himself to his feet, glaring daggers at her. She should not use so much mana. Not out here, so far from home.

“That was foolish.”

Hawke has the nerve to laugh. “What, saving your life? My apologies.” 

“You are out of mana.” It isn’t a question. Fenris can see her breathing heavily, leaning on her staff. She had poured all she had into him. “We now have no mage. You are aware that none of us attacks from a distance?” He gestures to Aveline and Isabela, both of whom seem to be trying to disappear into the cliff face.

“What was I supposed to do? Leave you bleeding out on the ground? Let your wound get infected? I think not.” She is angry now. Good. Fenris ignores the uneasy feeling that comes whenever that anger is directed at him.

He channels all his frustration towards her, the words spitting like acid. “You were supposed to preserve your mana. What if we are attacked? You will be no help. I can handle pain, Hawke.”

Hawke’s eyes flash with indignation. She understands pain, too. He had caused enough of it himself. Like a coward, he turns and walked away. He does not wish to have this argument. 

“You shouldn’t have to.” By the time she answers him, she has to yell to be heard, he is so far away.

“I am no fainting maid. I do not need you to solve my problems!”

“Damn it, Fenris, I love you! I want to help you!” Hawke stops short, realizing what she has said. Fenris whirls to face her, incredulous, before he can stop himself. 

A hand flies to her mouth, as if she could keep in the words that had already been spoken. She mutters something to the others, too low for him to hear, then walks stiffly off in the opposite direction.

Fenris turns and flees before the others can stare at him. He runs, following their path back to the city. He finds a familiar cliff face and climbs into a small hole in the wall, more cranny than cave. His mind still cannot process what had happened.

Hawke... loves him. After everything he had done to her. He had left her, and he had done everything he could to push her away since then. He groans and leans his head onto the wall behind him. It would be easier if she hated him. 

He does not deserve her love, and yet... No. It is too much to hope. And yet... 

Fenris finds that rather than terrified, as he should be, he is elated to learn that Hawke still cares for him. Damned stubborn mage. She is wonderful, and he is a coward. And yet... he hopes, despite himself.

He sits in that cranny-cave for hours, thinking. When he finally hears the others calling to him, he finds his decision already made—and that it has been since the day he left—and he goes down to them with a new lightness in his heart.


End file.
